neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Realms of Arda
This is a list of the known realms of Arda in J. R. R. Tolkien's legendarium. Major locations within realms, if any, are listed under each. Dates given in brackets refer to the fictional timeline of Arda. First Age and before Realms of the Dwarves *Khazad-dûm of Durin's Folk (Longbeards) (founded at least 400 years before the rising of the Moon) *Belegost of the Firebeards (founded at least 400 years before the Moon, but after Moria and the Great Journey) *Nogrod of the Broadbeams (founded when Belegost was founded, destroyed during the War of Wrath) *Bar-en-Nibin-Noeg and Nulukkhizdīn of the Petty-dwarves (mostly abandoned before the Moon) Realm of the Enemy *Dor Daedeloth (until the War of Wrath) **Angband (founded before the First Age, rebuilt a few years before the rising of the Moon) **Utumno (destroyed during the First Age and not rebuilt) Realms of the Elves Noldorin realms *Hithlum (founded c. 1) **Dor-lómin (founded c. 1, given to Men c. 400) **Nevrast (founded c. 1, until 104) *Nargothrond (founded c. 50) *Dorthonion (founded c. 1) *Tol Sirion (founded c. 1) *Gondolin (founded c. 64) *March of Maedhros (founded c. 1) *East Beleriand (founded c. 1) **Himlad (founded c. 1) **Thargelion (founded c. 1) **Maglor's Gap (founded c.1) Sindarin realms *Falas (destroyed 473) *Eglador, later Doriath Avarin and Nandorin realms *Lórinand *Ossiriand *Dorwinion *Nan Elmoth Telerin realms *Tol Eressëa Realms of the Edain (Men) *Estolad (until c. 450) *Dor-lómin (inhabited by men c. 400) *Brethil (after c. 400) *Ladros (after c. 400) Realms of the Ents *Forests of Eriador *Fangorn forest *Forests of South Beleriand Realms of the Valar *Aman *Arda The Realm *Valinor Second Age Realms of Men Númenóreans *Númenor (founded 32, destroyed 3319) **Lond Daer later Vinyalondë (foresting colony, founded c. 1000) *Arnor (first colonized c. 800, founded 3320 by Elendil) *Gondor (first colonized c. 1100, founded 3320 by Elendil) *Umbar (first colonized c. 1100, founded c. 3220 by Black Númenóreans) Others *"Dead Men" of the White Mountains *Men of the First and Third Houses in Eriador (merged with Arnor) *Men of the Second House in Enedwaith and Minhiriath (later Dunlendings) *Drúedain of Drúwaith Iaur and Drúadan Forest *Lossoth of Forodwaith Realms of the Elves Avarin and Nandorin realms *Lórinand (after c. 1400 Lothlórien) **Edhellond (southern 'colony' of Lórinand) Noldorin realms *Eregion (until 1697) *Lindon Sindarin realms *Greenwood the Great (of Oropher) Realms of the Dwarves *Belegost (partially ruined) *Khazad-dûm *Nogrod (partially ruined) Realm of the Enemy *Mordor **Cirith Ungol Third Age Realms of Men Dúnedain and allies *Gondor **Dol Amroth (de facto independent realm) **Umbar (943–1447 and 1810–1944 only) *Arnor (divided 861) **Arthedain (until 1975) **Cardolan (until c. 1410) **Rhudaur (until 1409) *Kingdom of Rhovanion (until 1851) *Éothéod (until 2510), afterwards: **Rohan *Dale and Esgaroth (c. 2940 onwards) *Bree-land (shared with Hobbits) *Dunland Others *Harad *Umbar (until 943, 1447–1810 and 1944 onwards Corsairs of Umbar) *Khand *Rhûn *Forodwaith Realms of the Elves Noldorin, Sindarin, and Sindarized Nandorin realms *Lindon *Lothlórien *Northern Mirkwood (of Thranduil) *Rivendell Realms of the Dwarves *Khazad-dûm/Moria (destroyed 1981) *Belegost (partially ruined, influx from Durin's folk 2770) *Erebor the Lonely Mountain (1999–2210, re-established 2570–2770, re-taken 2941) *Grey Mountains (populated 2210, abandoned 2589) *Iron Hills (populated 2589) Realms of the Hobbits *Gladden Fields *The Shire *Bree-land (shared with Men) *Buckland Realms of the Ents *Fangorn forest and possibly the Old Forest Realms of the Enemy *Mordor **Barad-dûr (after c. 3019) *Dol Guldur *Angmar *Isengard (after c. 2530) Fourth Age Realms of Men *Reunited Kingdom of Gondor and Arnor :Containing within it, the autonomous realms of: :*Drúadan Forest (Drúedain) :*The Shire (Hobbits) :*Treegarth of Orthanc (Ents) *Rohan *Harad *Khand *Rhûn *Núrnen *Dale and Esgaroth *Dorwinion Realms of the Dwarves *Iron Hills *Glittering Caves of Aglarond *Kingdom under the Mountain at Erebor *Moria refounded by Durin the Last * Ered Luin * Ered Mithrin Realms of the Elves *Greenwood the Great *Lórien on both sides of Anduin *Elves of Ithilien *Remnant of Lindon See also *Minor places in Arda Category:Middle-earth realms Category:Middle-earth lists de:Regionen und Orte in Tolkiens Welt it:Regni di Arda ja:アルダの国々 sv:Regioner och platser i Tolkiens värld tr:Arda krallıkları